Inuyasha and Kagome's adventures
by i'mcrazygetoverit
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet up with Naraku. what will happen when he attacks Kagome? what will Kagome say to Inuyasha's important question? i suck at summaries so just r&r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. This is my first story. No flames plz.

Chapter1

It was a regular day in Feudal Japan for Kagome and the others. Once Kagome sensed a jewel shard they all went after it. On their way there Inuyasha had a weird feeling that something wasn't right but he shook it off. Then Kagome sensed more and more jewel shards in the same spot. When they reached where they were going they all realized that it was Naraku's castle. After figuring that out, Inuyasha wasted no time in calling out to Naraku and calling him a coward for not meeting them outside. Then he came out from a building. He jumped above Sango and landed on her head knocking her out. Knowing Miroku would go to check on Sango he took that moment to knock Miroku out with his poison gas.

As Inuyasha and the others were fighting Naraku, Naraku ran right passed Inuyasha and went straight for Kagome. All she could do was just stand there; her body wouldn't let her move. After he had cut and bruised Kagome (Inuyasha was in shock and couldn't move until it was over), Inuyasha came and tore Naraku from her. "Inuyasha, help me please," was all Kagome could say. When he saw how much she was bleeding he somehow turned full demon and tore Naraku apart. Once they were finished they all had to get different clothes on quickly because Kagome was still bleeding. They went through the well to Kagome's time and ran to the nearest hospital with Inuyasha carrying her.

After a few months of recovery and him waiting Inuyasha went back to the hospital to see if she was okay. When he got there Kagome was asleep. He was talking to Kagome. Kagome, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I thought I was going to lose you. Stupid wench you almost got yourself killed. Never do that again. It turns out she wasn't asleep she was just doing that so she could here what Inuyasha was going to say. She knew it was him coming in because she saw his red Fire rat coat. She opened her eyes and greeted him. "Hey Inuyasha." "Hey! How long were you awake for? Since you came in.? Anyway are you feeling better?" "If I wasn't do you think I'd be walking?" "Yeah I guess you're right. Do you think I could walk you home?" "Yeah I'd like that, but first can you answer this one question?" Sure what is it? Inuaysha, will y-? Wait before you finish since you heard what I said and you know how I feel about you, Kagome, w-w-will y-y-you b-be m-my girlfriend? Oh Inuyasha of course I will. You don't how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Okay thank you. Now lets walk back home. After a couple of minutes of walking Kagome decided to hold Inuyasha's hand so she slipped her hand into his and they walked like that the rest of the way not saying anything because both of them were thinking about each other. He had almost decided to ask her something but decided to wait until she had all her strength back.

Chapter2

After the one-month wait he went back to Kagome's house. He entered through the window like he always does. "Hey Kagome are you home?" he asked. "Just a minute I'm in the shower, I'll get out right now." After waiting for almost fifteen minutes for her, she finally came. "Hey Inuyasha." "Hey. Do you mind if I show you something?" "No not all go ahead." "It's a little bit of a walk though." "I don't mind." _As long as I'm with you I don't care where I go _she thought. He took her to a quiet place where only he knew where it was. Kagome, w-will y-you m-marry m-me? Oh of course I will! After the wedding they decided to go to Hawaii for their hunny moon. Since we're in our room do you want to become a full demon, a full human, or have me become a half demon? He thought about this for a while but then he finally chose.

Chapter3

_Since were in our room do you want to become a full demon, a full human, or have me become a half demon? He thought about this for a while but then he finally chose. _

"Kagome, I've decided I want to become a full human and spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really? Thank you Inuyasha. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kagome."

_With that said, Inuyasha brought Kagome close to him and kisssed her passionately on the lips. She was melting into his kiss. All she could think about was Inuyasha. She wanted, no needed more . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_The following morning Kagome awoke to see his strong arms wrapped around her and a smile planted on his face. _

"Morning sleepy head" he said.

"Morning handsome" she replied.

"Did that really happen last night?" she questioned.

"Yes, it did. The mark on your neck is proof" Inuyasha stated proudly.

_Kagome got out of bed (much to Inuyasha's displeasure), and looked in the mirror. Sure enough the mark confirming their love was there._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 5 days later_

_Kagome fixed Inuyahsa some ramen and snuck out of the house when he wasn't looking. She needed to go to the doctor and she didn't want Inuyasha to come with her. She knew he would find out she was gone soon enough so she needed to hurry. Once there, Kagome hesitated but asked the doctor for a pregnancy test. She knew she was going to be with Inuyasha forever but she was still considered too young to bear a child. The doctor then confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant!_

_She ran all the way home. Inuyasha was about to yell at her for sneaking out but then she wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. After a few minutes Kagome broke the kiss and gave Inuyasha the good news._

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Y-you mean I-I'm going to be a f-father?" he said.

_Kagome nodded yes. Before she knew it, he had picked her up and was twirling her around the room._

"I'm so happy Kagome. You've given me everything and now we're going to have a family."


End file.
